Only you, can
by cosmoticflower
Summary: The RowdyRuffBoys suddenly appear before the girls again! What will the three heroins do to keep themselves away from their former enemies? Will things go according to plan? Or will it not? PPGZRRBZ mostly KaoruButch. Changed the summary.
1. Prologue

**Hey! Cosmo here, I'm doing a new story :D it's PPGZ, obviously and! the pairings are, our favorite PPGZ with the RRBZ! yey! :D well, My real fave puff is Buttercup, from the start already, since I was small, and my fave color is Green actually and that is why, no wonder, I love Kaoru and Butch! XD XD XD but anyways, this story is mostly KaoruXButch and also some mentions of MiyakoXBoomer && MomokoXBrick. Love ya'll.**

**Disclaimer: I, Cosmoticflower, pledge to never say that I own PPGZ or any anime I like! **

_'thinking'_

_thinking _

"Talking"

_**EDITED!**__ Wow. Did I talk like this two years ago? I'm weird. I feel so fluffy. xD I'm proofreading again. I hope I improved my writing… At least a bit? No? (050111)_

* * *

_**Miyako's POV**_

I was walking up the stairs by the road going to school stopping by the cute kitten on my side. "Hello cutie, I'm on my way to school would you like to come with me? Oh, but that will certainly be against the school rules." I giggled. I rummaged through my back pack for some cat food, but I can't find it, _'I was sure I got it before leaving.'_

It was almost a minute after I heard some voices, I came to see who it belonged to. Apparently to three boys, about my age... wait... my age?

"Hey I think we should get names." I heard the cute blond say, _'ooh he kinda looks like Taka-chan.'_

"We already have names." The red head guy rolled his eyes

"No, I mean..."

"No, we don't actually need new names, it's not like we're up to no good. Disguising our identities with fake names." The other one, the dark haired guy spoke, curiously looking around

"Ah, I guess you're right." said the blond again, still walking towards to where I was supposed to go. I narrowed my eyes. They surely looked familiar. Very. Familiar. Then it came into me. My eyes grew wide.

They...

Them...

Enemy...

Before...

Blow...

Ki-kiss...

R-ro-ro...

"Aah!" I yelled attempting to run away, but I stood still, I was supposed to do something before I saw them... um... "Oh no!" I quickly got my backpack from my behind and eyed the cat food, I grabbed it and gave it to the kitty and went running. "Kaoruuu! Momokooo!"


	2. They're Back

**Chapter 1 here! Aack! I feel so alive today! Maybe because were half-day XD I'm so hyper! I just wanna write my story down! I actually wrote my story just last night before I slept and finished the Prologue and the Chap. 1! so anyway! here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I, Cosmoticflower pledge to never ever own PPGZ, even if I wanted to. :(( you guys want to own it too right? but unfortunately it doesn't belong to us :D**

**Story time!**

_'thinking'_

_thinking or flashback(if ever)_

"Talking"

**WARNING: There are many POV changes. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

_**EDITED!**__ Now, now, I should tell my old self to calm down don't you think? xD Why am I so cheerful~ Edited/Proofread. Review still okay~ (050111)_

* * *

_**Kaoru's POV**_

I skated my way to school, well, on my skateboard..._'ah it's such a nice day, for skateboarding...'_ nothing would go wrong today, I just know it, nothing... or so I thought.

"Kaoruuuuuu!" I turned to see a blond girl running towards me, "Miya-" I tried to stop but I was too late, me and my screaming best friend crashed into each other already.

"Kaoruuu!" She screamed on top of me, tears almost rushing down her face.

"Miyako!" I went with her flow with some questioning look on my face.

She quickly got up and panted, Miyako took my arm and snatched my skateboard from the ground. "Come! we have to find Momoko, and fast! Momokooo!" she ran, dragging me behind her.

"Aah! Miyako! would you care to elaborate to me what is currently entering your mind that is causing you to mentally scream your head off!" I shouted but she didn't seem to hear me with all her yelling.

Finally we stopped when we entered the school gate. "So...Dizzy…" I turned while my world turned with me, I easily snapped back to reality when Miyako shouted again. "Momoko!" she threw my skateboard up high. "Ah! My skate board!" I jumped for it, landing with my feet. "Miyako? You got Momoko what's wrong?"

She panted again, collecting enough air to speak again.

Momoko sighed "Breathe..." Miyako looked at us scared putting both her hands in front of her... shaking.

Momoko raised an eyebrow, then looked at me, munching a chocolate bar. "Pwhat'th dith? Did she thee a gothst or thomthing?"

I tried to understand first what she was saying, when I did, I plainly shrugged my shoulders. Finally hearing Miyako speak "It's worst th-than that... They're back..." fear entered her voice...

Momoko and I looked at each other then back to Miyako, "Huh?"

"Who are?" Momoko asked

Miyako looked at us again her eyes wobbling... "The Rowdyruff Boys..."

We all looked at each other and after a few seconds... _'oh no...she's got to be kidding us...'_"Aaahhh!" We all shouted at the same time.

_'I'm gonna lose my mind! No way! We destroyed them already! I sacrificed my girly-ness to get rid of them and all of a sudden they come out of nowhere again? Noooo!'_I thought, screaming inside my head.

Miyako and Momoko continued to scream until we heard voices approaching behind us. I stood clear, slowly turning my head, '_It__**is**__them! What to do! What to do?'_ I panicked, both my companions are too loud. "Ah! What do we do!" Momoko shouted again & again, "Mommy! Mommy!" Miyako cried, I grabbed both their elbows and dragged them by the nearby bush or tree. "Hide!" I softly shouted.

As I kept watch I saw the three, _'Miyako was right... It's them...'_They walked towards the school but without any reason I was only able to stare at one of them completely. "Butch..." I mumbled, _'Aack! he looked!'_I hid my head fast lowering it so that he won't see me... or maybe he already did, I don't know... I panted softly, seeing Miyako and Momoko hugging their knees.

_**Butch's POV**_

My brothers and I were on our way to our new school, apparently, I have two shocking news the first, well, were good already, and the other... we will try to build alliance with the Powerpuff... shocking isn't it? well it was what the professor and us agreed on. No problem right?

Walking towards the school building, I listened carefully to by brothers talking, actually half-carefully, because, just before going in the building I was sure I saw something by the bush. I stopped to make sure _'Gotcha'_I thought and smiled.

"Hey! the bell's gonna ring soon! Let's get unpacked!" My brother, Brick called, I sighed, closed my eyes and placed my hands on my pockets. I looked at the mysterious bush again and continued to walk

_**Normal POV**_

Kaoru sighed "I think he saw me..." she whispered to her chick friends, and by chick, she meant the baby of the chicken.

"Oh no..." Miyako burst in tears

"Kaoru! I don't want to spend the rest of my life imprisoned with those three! Especially with Brick!" Momoko grabbed Kaoru's shirt and cried on it.

"Come on... we have to go... the bell's going to ring already..." Kaoru reminded.

_**Kaoru's POV**_

Momoko, Miyako and I separated when we entered to our lockers, unfortunately for us; our lockers are quite far away from each other.

As I entered the building I immediately walked towards my locker but before I could continue walking to it and open it, I can't help but to stop. _'He's there! Beside my Locker! Why is he there? oh no... don't tell me..."_alright I got it... As soon as I finished thinking to myself I gathered all my energy to run and open my locker fast. Making the guy standing beside it jump a bit. I hid my face behind my locker door and quickly got all my morning books, planning to leave before he notices me. but unfortunately my plan didn't work.

_**Normal POV**_

Butch knew who was beside him, he sighed and shook his head. "Good Morning," He greeted politely. Kaoru knew he was talking to her, who else can he talk to? They were the only ones there. "G-Good Morning... t-to you t-too."

"Hi, I'm sorry, I'm kinda new here I guess we'll be neighbors from now on huh," he paused and peeked at the girl at his right, their eyes finally met and so did he smirk "...Buttercup."

Kaoru backed away two feet and glared at him "Butch... What are you doing here, and how did you know I was, who you knew, I was?" she asked almost shouting.

Butch sighed and slapped his forehead. "You still don't get it do you? Look at me."

Kaoru did what she was told to she looked at the boy in front of her. _'Still the same, but taller... cooler... white aura... not to mention hotter... waiiit... what!' _she thought, not noticing a red shade spreading across her face.

Butch raise an eyebrow and spoke "I told you to look at me, not look at me then turn crimson, in color."

Kaoru blushed even harder "Hey! Stop mocking me! why do you have a white aura background this time?"

Kaoru was surprised when Butch held his hand out in front of her as if telling her to shake it "Call it a truce, we're normal human beings from now on, but still left with some powers like you girls."

"Huh?" She wasn't sure of what she was going to do but one thing she was sure of, the other girls were also having the same misfortune as her.


	3. Transfer Students

**Waiiii! COSMO IS HERE AGAIN! I'mma bring ya anew chappie!**

**Please forgive me****next week I won't be able to update****because we are having our****exams****, I'mma try to update as soon as I can xD xD xD**

**This time around, we're at chapter 2 !**

**Tnx for all those who reviewed , I appreciate it :D continue readin' I'll do my best too ! \:d/**

**Go!Go!Go! Story timeuh! *-^**

**Disclaimer:: I, Cosmoticflower, says, I do not own PPGZ! wahhh :((**

_'thinking'_

_Flashback_

"Talking"

_**EDITED!**__ I'm so embarrassed with myself. I was that hyper? I put everything on bold before. Sorry. Sorry. Proofread~ (050111)_

* * *

_**Classroom **_

_6:30 a.m. 15 minutes before the school bell._

THUD! The door slammed open, almost breaking. Came in was Kaoru, panting from the run. She looked around the class, finding Miyako and Momoko sitting quietly on their places.

_**Kaoru's POV**_

I came rushing through the hallway, catching up 15 minutes before the bell. Luckily I got in class in time. I saw Miyako and Momoko sitting on their places. They didn't seem very responsive though, of course something was wrong, the Ruffs are back, _'Ugh'_. I sat down, resting my arms and my head on the table. _'They would usually go in front of me and greet, "Mornin' Kaoru!" Or "Ohayou-Gosaimasu Kaoru-chan…" and all. But I understand them, this morning was just... impossible.'_

I sighed again and dug my head deeper into the dark caused by my arms, covering the light. _'that Butch...'_

_"Call it a truce, we're normal human beings from now on, but still left with some powers. Like you girls." he said holding his hand in front of me._

_I looked at him seriously, then to his hand, then to him again. 'No emotions at all? What's with this guy?' I thought, I was telling myself not to shake it but my hand was moving on its own, 'No don't!'_

_Butch sighed and looked at the P.A (Public Address) after five seconds it rang, signaling for the 1st bell, telling all the students to go into respective classrooms._

_I took my hand away and grabbed all my textbooks then ran away. Glaring back at him, I mouthed "I'm watching you." 'grr! how, can he just smile?'_

After remembering what happened, I checked my wrist watch _'10 more minutes?'_I bumped my head again and again against my table, it kinda hurt, but I was used to it.

_**Miyako's POV**_

I came in class 20 minutes before the bell. I looked if Momoko or Kaoru were in already, I sighed,_ 'I guess not.'_ I walked to my table and sat down. I took out my pen and a piece of paper to draw. I needed to take my head off the scene before I went to class. I sadly looked at my sunflower, drawn on my paper.

_I went to my locker to see someone open it 'Wait... No, that's not my locker...' I looked again, 'Oh no, it's not mine, phew.' I saw who the person was, I gasped in surprise 'Boomer?'. I stopped in my tracks and took a deep breath before proceeding._

_I cleared my throat to excuse myself, just to make him notice me. I looked at him with my pereferal view, "Hi! It's been a long time, Bubbles!" he smiled,_

_"Shh!" I quickly placed my index finger on my lips. I guess at the first time I did it he already got what I meant. He laughed nervously putting his hand behind his neck. "Sorry, I'm not used to calling you using your real name, actually, I don't even know your real name... err..." he looked at me._

_"Miyako..." I said softly looking into his sapphire eyes._

_"Pardon?"_

_"Ahh, Miyako! I'm Goutokuji Miyako..."_

_"Oh, alright then... so, I'll see you around?" He smiled, seeing me get my books and ready to leave._

_"Yes... I'll see you.." I bowed down and he waved to me while I walked._

THUD! I snapped back to life when I heard a loud bang, the door opened revealing Kaoru, I looked at my right and saw Momoko beside me already... _'How long was I out?'_, I was still not able to take my mind off Boomer's actions earlier,_'why was he not... bad? why was he taller than me now?, it's just been two years... right?'_

_I sighed again and continued doodling on my paper._

_**Momoko's POV**_

_'Miyako's here already... I'm 17 minutes early too...'_ I sat down on my chair and hid my hands between my legs, I looked down on my table and thought about how rude Brick was acting awhile ago. I felt my face heat up when just thinking about it.

_I came in the building, still having some dews of tears sitting on my eyelashes. 'Oh God help me... I'm gonna cry again...' I sniffed once more when I saw a familiar red hat across my locker. I breathed and went in, as if I was the only person around. I opened the code and fixed my pink locker._

_I stopped when I heard the locker behind me close. "Well, Well, Well, look who we have here, eh?, Blossom?" I turned to see Brick leaning against his locker door. I looked at him and frowned. "Shut up, What do you want Bri-..." I asked, supposed to say something more when I saw him coming closer. 'Whoah... he's tall...'_

_"Hm, I think someone should watch their words, next time that is. he closed my locker door and trapped me using his hand. His eyes suddenly closed, 'Eek! Momoko! get out! get out!' I panicked, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of his grip, so... 'close your eyes Momoko! Don't look Momoko!' I commanded myself._

_I peeked to where he was... I saw him too near me, I breathed hard and felt something tug my shoulder. When I had the strength to open my eyes, I saw him resting his head on my shoulder, I heard him chuckle. I felt even more tingly. "Brick... What's your problem?" I shouted "If you don't stop this right now... people will.."_

_"Will what? Momoko?" he asked, still lying on my shoulder_

_"How did you..."_

_"Locker..."_

_"Oh…right" 'my name is on my locker... stupid!'_

_I heard him laugh, "You still don't get it do you?"_

_"Don't get what?" I raised an eyebrow_

_He finally took his head off my shoulder and looked at me, he smirked, then placed his hat on me , "We're not back to destroy you girls... we're here to..."_

_"Wait! Rewind! You're not here to what not?" I cut him, taking his hat off and shoving it back to him, I opened my locker, still red from the unexpected 'almost thing', and got my books "I'm going, but you have lots of explaining to do."_

I sighed again and looked at Kaoru dumping her head on her table, I think I know what happened to her.

_**Normal POV**_

Waiting 5 minutes after the bell, all the computer-tables turned on. The door opened and the homeroom teacher came in. Everyone settled down upon hearing the teacher clear his throat. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru stayed still. Miyako, staring blankly at her paper, Momoko, still sitting quietly and Kaoru, staring into the darkness of her sanctuary, but still, all of them listened to the teacher.

"Good morning, Children, school again..." the teacher sighed. Looking at everyone's gloomy faces. "Well,we know wad all had a rough morning, including myself, why don't we try cheering up? I have good news to the girls! Since we have some empty seats available.." the teacher continued his talking but the three girls knew what he meant already, all the at the same time their eyes widened, searching for the empty seats around the classroom.

One was in front of the teacher's table beside Himeko's place. Another was by the second door of the room at the right of Mitch and the last was the seat in front of Momoko, aligned with the first empty seat, just with a gap of two seats.

Momoko's eyes grew wider and her heart thumped so fast, she can almost feel it coming out from her skin.

"...Come in boys..." the teacher said welcoming the other three. They came in from the 2nd door, and eyed the three girls.

Brick, red hat guy, stared at Momoko who had no response outside, but deep inside she was screaming like hell.

Boomer, nice guy, looked around the class and smiled. After a few seconds half of the girls screamed. "Aah!" excluding the three puffs,

And last, Butch, the NR guy, took a glance at Kaoru who was resting her chin on her palm, looking outside the window as if nothing was going on.

"Now these boys are actually triplets. Came all the way from America, they..." the teacher was cut by louder screams from the girls.

"Ahh! Sir! What are their names?" one shouted

"When's your birthday?" another yelled

"Speak english!"

"Now, Now, settle down ladies, why don't we wait for them to finish introducing themselves first."

Kaoru heard the teacher and turned her head to the direction of the boys. Momoko and Miyako still sitting silently but slowly turning redder.

"My name's Boomer, it's nice to meet you." he bowed then smiled, this time, Miyako turned blood red.

"The name's Brick.' he said coolly, fixing his cap

"I'm Butch..." he said plainly

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . . .

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Brick! Go out with me!"

"Boomer! Boomer! sit here!"

"Butch! Can I have your number?"

Suddenly the boys were squished by the girls' noises. Every girl. Except Kaoru. Miyako and Momoko.

"Girls..." the teacher called "Hey Girls..." he said again

Miyako looked at the crowd, to the frowning boys of the class and finally to their teacher "Poor Sir..." she sighed, Momoko just nodded sadly

"Class!" the teacher called even louder, way, louder. All the girls ran to their seats and started drabbling stuff to send to the boys

"Now... for you seats..." The teacher paused

"You... Cap guy... in front..." he pointed the seat beside Himeko... Brick followed and sat down

"Hi Brick... I'm Himeko... you look familiar... have we met before..." she flirted, going nearer Brick

"Um... No... actually, I'm new here and..."

"Well, that's alright... as long as you need me, I'm here..." she batted her eyelashes

Brick sighed and cursed inside his head... _'Ah yes. Princess.'_

Momoko sighed in relief, she was able to breathe properly now, She looked at Kaoru and Miyako. Miyako looking at the table diagonal to her, in front of Momoko, Kaoru still calm and quiet watching the clouds.

"Blond Boy, over there." The teacher pointed to where Miyako was staring at. She gasped softly and watched Boomer sit at his place. He looked at Brick first, two people blocking his view, Brick bent over and grinned. Boomer did the same smiling.

"Tch, Mr. Brick if you would like to chat with your brother, you may step out of class and talk to him." the teacher said clicking his tongue.

Brick smiled nervously and sat straight. All the girls near him giggled.

"Last, Pony tail... there..." at last he pointed at the last empty seat beside Mitch.

Butch eyed his chair and walked to it "Yo, sup?" the guy supposed to be his seatmate greeted "Fine." he sat down, almost ignoring the guy beside him, he looked at the girl staring at him on the opposite end still resting her chin on her palm, she smirked then looked outside the window again, not paying attention to the discussion.

"I'm Mitch, I'm kinda the number one bully of this school so you uh, just watch your step" Butch heard him say "Really..." he replied

"Yeah! So never ever touch my precious girl, if I were you, you so gonna get it if you do."

"Oh?"

"Yah! She's like the number one most athletic girl in the whole school, so yeah! Combining both number one's gets one! We'll be the best couple ever!" Mitch said having fire in his eyes

_'does this guy even know how to do Math?'_ he thought "I see, so who's this _'girl'_ of yours anyway?" Butch asked his so called number-one-bully-in-the-school seatmate

"Kaoru!"

"Who's she?" He asked again unknown to who the girl that Mitch was talking about

"The most athletic..."

"No. Dude." Butch corrected,_'this guy, is dense...'_

"Heh?"

"You get me..." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... there... there she is, sitting by the window... she seems so peaceful in class but outside she's..." Mitch sighed and started daydreaming

Butch's eyes grew wide, _'so Buttercup's Kaoru... great, my first day in school and I already have a rival... wait... what did I just say...?'_ he shook his head

"So.. you guys are together now?" he curiously asked

The _'bully'_ scratched his head, "Um... no... not yet..."

"Hm, I see... when are you planning to ask her out?" he taunted

"Err... actually, I was... thinking... to... no... Friday! Yeah! ... Tomorrow! Yeah!... no... ahm..."

"Ohhkay... well then good luck" smiled Butch _'we'll see about that...'_he smirked at his thought, noticing Boomer and Brick smiling at him.


	4. Chat time

**Hee!Hee!Hee! Mee! Cosmo's back! Bringing you guys a new chappie! ... why am I always hyper when I write? Weird... anyways! Chapter 2 and 3 are fast because I just made chapter 2 shorter (:**

**You guys just continue reading, and thank you for your support, please forgive me for some typo error :)) my momma, wants me to study already that's why I'm making it fast :)))**

**Time for... STORY! =)))**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own PPGZ :)**

_'thinking'_

_Chatting_

"Talking**"**

_**EDITED! **__Hi~ Don't mind me, I'm just saying that I proofread the story. Okay, byebye~ (050111)_

* * *

Butch saw his brother smiling at him, he immediately understood and read their minds, "LUNCH!" was what he saw. He got it at once and nodded,

Brick took the honor of going first, he crumpled a piece of paper and checked to where the teacher was facing, luckily, at the board. He smiled and threw the paper behind him, aiming Momoko's table.

Boomer was giving something to Miyako when something fast came flying. He glared at Brick who grinned.

Miyako saw a hand with a paper sliding to her. She looked at who it belonged to, of course, seeing that it was Boomer's she looked at him blankly and read the paper and smiled at who sent it to her.

_Would you like to have lunch together? -Boomer (:_

Momoko's head was hit, making her twitch a bit, she raised her head and frowned at the person who was responsible for it, Brick grinned and gave her a peace sign. She fixed paper and sighed.

_Meet me, rooftop, Lunch. -KCIRB :P_

She turned her computer-table at the chat page and wrote stuff.

_Fine, you've got lots of explaining to do as I said earlier, - Momoko A._

Brick frowned, waiting for her to write back but he was distracted when he saw the computer screen light up, "Ooh..." he saw the message and smiled, he got the stylus and wrote a reply

_'Wait... how to send...'_ he thought and tapped the table of his … back mate "Hey, how do you send? you know when you chat?" he asked

"Oh, you see that little picture at the bottom left, that's the seating arrangement of the class if you are to pass a note to a classmate, you press your picture and the person to whom your gonna send the note, if you pass at the other section just use your stylus to slide the pictures revealing the seating arrangements of the other classes and do the same."

"Oh, great, thanks." He gave a thumbs up and did what was instructed

_Wow, this table is cool, but isn't the school supposed to monitor? Hey, the student's can cheat using this._

_They__**are**__monitoring all the chats, Brick -_-"_

_Wha?_

_Yeah, so you better be careful what you say to people._

_So, it's a good thing I threw the paper to ya? :D_

_Yeah... Maybe... bye now... teacher is looking..._

_Good point... see ya. :-h_

Brick smiled at the new technology and listened to the teacher.

Butch used telepathy to talk to Kaoru, but she wasn't you to it that much yet.

_Wanna have lunch? , 'tis me Butch_

Kaoru's eyes suddenly widened and turned to the voice, she quickly got her stylus and started writing stuff.

_Hey, what are you doing?_

Butch saw his table lighten up. He read

_What are you doing? -K._

_Um... Telep..._

"Shh!" Kaoru said making everyone look at her, she smiled and sweat dropped, when everyone looked away she wrote again

_Will you please stop invading my mind! I don't know how to use that okay!_

Butch gave up using telepathy and wrote on the chat.

_Oh, sorry, so what? Lunch?_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... Hey..._

_Don't worry , your girlfriends are coming with, Boomer and Brick asked them too._

_Oh... alright_

_I know okay, you really creeped me out when you talked to me. :-L_

_Oh, sorry, Didn't know you don't have that..._

_When you chat, just remember to be very careful of the words your using, the school knows what every person says to another, when chatting I mean._

_Wow, your school is really rich :))_

_Of course~_

_You stop now, we have a seatwork..._

_Aww... :(_

When Kaoru read Butch's new reply she heated up,_Are you mocking me again? :|_

_Huh? What are you talking about?_

_Nothing! Bye!_

_I don't want :))_

_Butch!_

_No._

_I won't talk anymore..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Hey... where are you? -Kaoru M._

_Aww! I'm moved you're concerned about me?_

Butch smiled to her which made her boil up already. She pretended to roll her eyes _No! I'm not! get out! now!_

_Sure, no problem._

Butch smiled on his own and raised his hand.

"Yes, Butch?"

"Sir, may I please go to the bathroom?"

"Alright, but are you done with your work?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright you can go. Give me your paper."

Butch nodded and handed the teacher his paper, the girls all squealed on their own when they were passed by him.

He went out the first door since it was the nearest to the exit and when he was out, the peeked at the small window of the door and winked at Kaoru.

Kaoru opened her mouth a bit, in surprise she dropped her elbow on the table again, with her chin resting on her palm she grimaced at nowhere. _'I didn't mean it literally! He really pisses me off!'_

Momoko and Miyako looked at each other and giggled at Kaoru's reaction.


	5. Alliance

**Hey! Cosmo's Back! Exams just finished and as promised :) I'm writing again :D. We're at chapter 4 and I hope you guys continue reading :)**

**I'm SO SORRY, I know it's a bit late it's cause of the many things we had to do these past few days. SORRY**

**Disclaimer: Cosmoticflower, does not own PPGZ or PPG, or RRBZ, or RRB :((**

**Story Time, man! =)) **

_'thinking'_

_Telepathy (Butch) or flashback _

"Talking"

_**EDITED!**__ I'm really really embarrassed :") I feel that my stories are so fluffy, omg. I edited this chapter~ (050111)_

* * *

_**Kaoru's POV**_

_10:11 a.m. two more hours before lunch_

"Ms. Matsubara?" called Ms. Keane... but I was spacing out, I can't hear anything, I continued to look out the window, my eyes all heavy and droopy.

"Matsubara-san!" I finally heard and stood up, I scratched my head and smiled

"Your answer?"

I twitched, _'Answer? What answer?'_

"Oh dear, the question was, how many years did the political and social upheaval and radical change take to change the history of France? And what years were they?, Were you even listening to the discussion?"

I nodded my head exaggeratedly feeling sweat coming out of my every pore..._A decade, 1789-1799_

_**Butch's POV**_

_'She's staring out the window again, she can't even hear the teacher anymore, I wonder what she's thinking about...'_

"Matsubara-san!" the teacher called, I saw her stand and her back sweating,_'How can she not know the answer to simple question?'_

"Oh no! I have tell her the answer, but how, I can't stand to see her embarrassed... hey, what's the answer?" Mitch, my new seatmate panicked, he almost shouted when he asked me the answer,

_'I got it.'_Suddenly a simple idea popped out my head, to answer the simple question. "Thanks Dude," I answered Mitch, ignoring what he was doing, but actually he got a paper and wrote exactly what I said.

I shook my head and smirked evilly, _'Get ready for action.'_

_**Kaoru's POV**_

_A decade, 1789-1799,_ I gasped _'Oh no, he's doing it again!'_

_Say it, it's the answer._

I closed my eyes shut and covered my ears, _'Get out!'_

_Say it, you look like an idiot_

'_Get out of my head!'_

_Say it first._

"It's a decade! years, 1789-1799!" I shouted, panting, everyone looked at me, I sighed and sat down, looking at Ms. Keane, worriedly.

"Good Job, Matsubara-san" she smiled _'She's weird, she's not mad at all?'_

I sighed again and took a glance at Miyako and Momoko's direction, they both smiled worriedly and mouthed if I was okay, I nodded and listened.

_**...57 minutes later...**_

"Alright that's all for today, goodbye." Ms. Keane said, gathering her stuff and leaving the classroom,

As the next teacher came in we all got the headset from our tables, put it on our ears, but me, instead of listening to the hi-tech discussion, I listened to the 'now', music.

_**Class Schedule: **_**10:15-11:15, World History, Ms. Keane = 11:15-12:15, Trigonometry, Mr. Sukizo **_(A/N: Familiar? No? Oh well. Remarkable~)_

_**Brick's POV**_

After World His. The next teacher came in, he looked old... I saw everyone around me putting the headsets on from their tables, even Boomer and Butch were, I searched my table where the compartment was, I looked over Butch, but he was too distracted fixing his headset, then I tried to asked Boomer, but he was too busy talking with that Miyako.

_'What's going on? where the heck is that... hey, the teacher's talking... why can't I hear him! There something going on, am I deaf?"_

_**After an hour...**_

"Brick...?" someone was calling me, an angel? it sounded like an angel... maybe it's...

THUMP! "BRICK! WAKE UP! IT'S LUNCH!"

"Ow! who was that? I'm gonna... oh it's you..." I woke to see Momoko, "Wait... I can hear... I'm not deaf!" I rejoiced, I stood up to see Momoko a.k.a Blossom glaring at me "What?"

SPANK! "Ow! What was that for?" I caressed my cheek and pouted

"You stupid guy, who wouldn't think they're deaf?" She frowned and pressed the button on the upper part of my desk, a drawer slid outwards with the headset, I was looking for the past hour, then held it on front of me "Trigonometry, it's math, to understand what the teacher is talking about we have to use these, even if you're in front of the teacher, no way you're ever going to hear him without putting these on, aho."

"Oh, so that's where it was..."

_**Normal POV**_

Miyako smiled as she watched Momoko punch Brick twice, she fixed her things and saw Boomer walking towards her "Okay?" he asked, she nodded and saw Kaoru resting her head on her hand again,

_"Kaoru-chan's sleeping... she must've been listening to music instead of listening to Mr. Sukizo's discussions, anyways she's good at Trigo, why does she have to worry."_ Miyako giggled at her thought

"Let's go?" Miyako turned to Boomer and smiled "Mm."

_**Kaoru's POV**_

_"Wha? we're going to clean your house again Miyako?" asked Momoko, going behind me_

_"Un, if that's okay with you two?"_

_"Sure... No problem" Momoko and I looked at each other worriedly_

_"Kaoru! What should we do?" She whispered her voice, shaking_

_"HOW SHOULD I KNOW! YOU KNOW WE CAN'T SAY NO TO MIYAKO!" I replied almost shouting_

_"Alright, see you later then"_

_When I finally reached Miyako's house..._

_"Kaoru-chan! Stop! Don't go nearer!" I ran to Miyako's voice, I stopped, so shocked, Blossom lying on the ground and Bubbles caught in something, I didn't know._

_"Kao-ru- Run..." I heard Blossom say, she was too weak to even lift her head._

_"But-But I can't leave you..." I stuttered, I looked up to see something coming my way... GHOSTS... AHHHHHH!_

_**Butch's POV**_

_'Hm, it's lunch. why isn't that girl standing? I bet she's daydreaming... no, sleeping?'_ I checked again, I waited for everyone to leave before sitting down on the chair in front of hers, still resting her head on her hand, her brows furrowed,_'Must be a Nightmare... what are you doing Kaoru?'_

I looked up, then to my wrist watch, then to her again, _'Wake up!'_

Her eyes continued to crunch up, suddenly her head slid down from her hand and made her bump her head on her table, she slowly lifted her head up..

"Ahhh!" she screamed upon seeing my face, _'hey...'_ I raised an eyebrow and sighed

"Oh, it's just you..." She stood up and lead the way to the door

"I never knew you were so scared of ghosts..." I teased

"Hey! Am not!"

"Please, I can see myself through you."

"Oh-hohoh so you're scared of ghosts too."

"No, you are."

"Who said so?"

"You did, just now." I winked

She blushed and grimaced "Shut up. What? Cafeteria?"

"Nah, not hungry."

I saw her hold her stomach "Me neither..."

We walked through the corridor, still silent "Hey, that's not the way to the rooftop."I heard her, breaking the silence

"I know, I thought we were going to the cafeteria."

"Oh, you're hungry now?"

"No, you are..."

"I said I'm not, and will you stop saying that."

"Then why are you..." I looked at where her arms were, she followed my eyes and looked away

"Not hungry."

I smirked, "You lazy woman." I got the sandwich Boomer made for us from my jacket's pocket and shoved it to her.

"What?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's poisoned."

"You idiot, why would my brother make this if it was poisoned?"

"Stupid, Then why would you give it to me instead of eating it?"

"Are you going to eat it or not? I'll take it back..."

She frowned and snatched it away from my hand.

She opened the wrapped tissue and started eating the sandwich, her face still red and mad, I chuckled

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, it's just that you look so funny."

"Whatever." She finished her sandwich and looked forward "You know who's behind us right?"

I chuckled again and sighed "Just like what I said, yeah, I do."

_**Normal POV**_

Mitch was spotted by many, a few meters behind Kaoru and Butch, hearing Mitch click his fist bones, Butch leaned a bit to his left "Hm, that guy can really be a bit aggressive you know."

"Let him be... but, sorry, don't want to do this..." before Mitch can even breathe to launch his "attack" everyone around them flinched when they all saw Kaoru grabbing Butch's shirt then throwing him to the lockers...

"You really wanna get it don't 'cha!" Kaoru pretended holding Butch up, he smirked not saying anything, "Go with me here! You wanna get punched?" she whispered to him screaming

_Hm, I'll take my chances, what now?_

Kaoru's eyes grew wide and suddenly punching Butch in the face, "You moron! I told you not to do that again!" she didn't mean to punch him so hard. He was being unreasonable again, using telepathy.

Mitch and the others watching smiles turned into laughter "Let's Go Kaoru! Rock on! Beat the newbie!" shouted Mitch

Kaoru ignored him and waited for them to leave; she then turned to Butch and helped him up looking away.

As they reached the rooftop, they saw nobody. "I guess were the first ones here huh?" Butch said looking around, seeing Kaoru slouch to the wall just by the door

"Hey, what's wrong? Ah- ow." suddenly Butch knelt down on his other knee and held his bruised chin, "Boy, you really know how to punch"

"What's wrong yourself! See? It's exactly, what I'm talking about! God! Just think what if Mitch was the one who gave you that-That blow! What do you think would've happened!" shouting aside, Kaoru, almost took some of her hair out; Making Butch's eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Well, Well, Well, Who's hungry now?" he teased

"It's not funny."

"Alright, then who's worried? Concerned? Helpless?"

"I AM NOT HELPLESS! WORRIED! NOR AM I CONCERNED ABOUT YOU!"

"Denial..."

"Stop it!"

Butch chuckled and placed his hands on his ears, "Geez, will you chill out? I was just trying to cheer you up."

Kaoru huffed and glared at the boy sitting down below her, her shouts making her stand up with anger, she sat down again and crossed her arms, pouting away. "Whatever..."

"Anyway, I have a question..."

"What."

"Why are you so _bashful_ these past few hours?"

Kaoru twitched and turned her head fast to the person in front of her... "WILL YOU JUST STOP IT ALREADY!"

"Stop doing what, Kaoru?"

"Miyako! be grateful of your luck this time, twit!"

"Oh I am."

Miyako and Boomer smiled and sat down beside the other two.

"Hey, Butch what's that?" Boomer pointed at the bruise just by Butch's lower lip

"Oh, bruise" he grinned

"What? You already got into a-"

"No, it was my fault" sighed Kaoru looking at Miyako's food, almost drooling over it

"What? You guys fought?"

"No, No, No that's not what-"

"Hi guys!" cutting Kaoru's explanation, Momoko came bursting from the door, holding a bunch of sweets in her arms.

Behind her was Brick... well... "Hey, Brick what happened to ya? You look totally wasted." Butch chuckled

"Is this what she eats everyday for lunch?" asked Brick holding his red wallet up.

"Apparently, Yes." giggled Miyako

"Let's get on with it sit down all of you." Kaoru sighed, grabbing a lollipop from Momoko's lunch.

"Hey!"

"You give it to her, you're gonna get fat sooner or later if you keep on eating that way, it's un-lady like, aren't you 15 already?" teased Brick

Hearing his comment Momoko blushed madly and looked away from Brick sucking the giant lollipop she had.

"So, go on. Explain." said Kaoru, resting her hand on her palm.

"Explain what exactly?" replied Butch, the wind blowing past the group

"Alright, we'll ask you questions and you guys answer truthfully." Momoko suspiciously said

"Alright."

"So why did you return?" asked Miyako

"Well, after that devastating defeat, we decided that knowing that we can be normal boys and not monsters we decided to go have a life, as normal people I mean." Brick explained

"Also having the knowledge we we're actually made out from Mojo Jojo's hair... and your DNAs, we knew that we weren't really cut out for bad stuff, hey, if Mojo Jojo didn't put his nasty hair parts with your DNAs we could've been good guys" grinned Boomer

"Well then, how'd you take off the "villain" inside you?" Momoko asked, emphasizing the word "villain".

"Of course, we asked help from non-other than your lovely professor Utonium" Butch smirked

"Eh? how..."Kaoru continue to suck her medium sized lollipop, raising an eyebrow to the guys.

"Of course, he wouldn't let us go so easily, we had to make a deal as well." Brick stated

"A deal, that once we break, it's over, and we mean, Over." Boomer eyed all of the girls

"So what was the deal?" asked Kaoru

"The deal was, the Professor would make us 'goodies' IF we make alliance with you girls." smiled Butch

"So that's it? You guys are making friends with us for the deal?" Momoko crossed her arms as she finished the last of her many sweets.

"That's not entirely correct, dear. You must consider our humbleness as we, are not only asking you to be our allies, but to be our girlfriends too." Brick winked to his brothers, holding Momoko's hand.

. . .

. . .

. . .


	6. Safely

**Hey Guys, Kill me now if you want, yes, I know I took so long. but anyways, here you go. Oh yeah, I'll make it long since you all waited as long.**

**Disclaimer: Comoticflower, does not own PPGZ.**

**BEWARE: There are numerous P.O.V changes. Please don't mind them, but I suggest you do because you might not understand the story if you don't know who's currently speaking. Thank You!**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

_**EDITED!**__ Last two chapters to edit. I really need to use spell check… Haha~ Okay, don't forget to review. (050111)_

* * *

_**Momoko's POV**_

_'Boyfriend?'_ It kept repeating in my head. Brick was smirking at me, then I heard Kaoru talk.

"Too late redhead." Brick raised an eyebrow at her still not taking his hand away from mine. While I... did not move.

"What?"

"She's taken... duh?" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

I saw Brick's eyes grow wide and then he scoffed "Please... that was just ... practice! GOTCHA!" he laughed nervously.

I sighed in relief and mouthed a 'thank you' at Kaoru, but, why was I like that? why did my heart beat so fast... why did I fell so hot? why?

_**Kaoru's POV**_

I saw Momoko give me a 'thank you' so I smiled back. It was true she was taken already, by the jock captain... shi...shimi... Sushi? whatever. but I saw how she reacted when Brick said about the boyfriend thing. She definitely had something for that... boy. _kekeke._

After lunch we had to go back to our classes again... damn... I didn't want to. One more thing, we didn't even have P.E!

_**Class Schedule:**_** Biology-Mr. Kakuzo Lecture: 1:15-2:45 Lab: 2:45-3:30**

_'Biology_' I rolled my eyes at the thought. Somehow I felt two eyes looking, no, staring at me. I looked around the room to see nobody, all of them either sleeping or paying attention. It may just be my imagination after all.

_**Butch's POV**_

Stupid lecture... can't we get to the lab already so that we could do something else rather than wait for our butt's to ache? It's taking so looong.

I knew I wasn't listening, of course, it's so boring, besides I knew what we're supposed to do at the lab. I turned my head to see what the boy beside me was doing, apparently he was doodling... me... getting beat up... by...him? _'oookay... sorry...'_ I chuckled at the thought.

I took some notes after then, I skimmed the classroom, there I saw Brick sleeping, it was weird the teacher didn't even notice him. Then I saw a guy, who was busy sticking his gum under his chair, and then Boomer who was unexpectedly paying attention. And again the same guy, now busy taking a new gum out of its wrapper. Although, I can't help but stop my skimming when I passed my eyes through a certain girl by the window she looked even more bored than I was, there was really something about... _'crap she's looking.'_ I looked away as I saw her turn her head, I guess I still had a lot of things to learn about her.

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

Lab time... I hated this day, first the Rowdyruff boys, then Butch and third it was effin' boring! well at least we get t do something at the lab, but it was still boringer than boring! I wanna cry. I wanna cry.

So Mr. Kakuzo made us form a line going to the lab, I stood with Momoko and Miyako fortunately our counterparts stayed at the very back chatting with each other. As soon as we reached the lab the teacher allowed us to sit wherever we wanted to, I sat down somewhere far from the teacher and the world. So I went to the back most area of the room, Momoko sat beside me while Miyako was asked to sit in front due to her overwhelming abilities to speak to overwhelming, almost impossible things about science.

But, whatever, that's the least of my problems right now, the teacher made us go into random pairs. Now I'm stuck with, you-know-who. God. I'm hating the author of this story already. Of all people why him? Lucky Miyako, she was paired with teach... what's that? is it just favoritism? Coincidence? Or attraction? Eww.

"Did you do something with the names in the box?" I suspiciously asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't blame me, it's fate."

"Fate." I repeated, rolling my eyes, then eyeing the experiment. Had to something with Bunsen Burnering. I hated Science, Math was okay but science..."Damn, you have to analyze!" I accidentally thought out loud. but only loud enough for my seatmate to hear.

"Science, you don't like Science." I heard him chuckle. I glared at him.

"Who told you?" I hissed. He shrugged his shoulders smiling innocently.

I ignored his act and tried to focus at the science thing, which did not to anything. I turned my head to him, glaring. To see him resting his chin on his palm looking at me. "Help? Please?"

"Kiss Me first." He grinned

I shut my eyes forming knuckles with my hand "I. SAID. PLEASE."

"I was just kidding. Can't take a joke Kaoru?" He laughed and started doing stuff and taking notes.

After 30 long minutes we were finally dismissed. I went with Momoko and Miyako just like how it always was the past 3 years. Although there was some difference today.

"Why are you followiiiiing!" Momoko whined

"You're going to the lab aren't you?" Boomer calmly replied

I stopped walking and so did Miyako and the other two. I turned to them "Yea."

"Well, that's our destination as well." Brick huffed, fixing his cap.

"The professor's letting us stay there." Butch said plainly walking past us. I watched him all the way to the lab, no I watched his back actually, to be more specific.

Finally we reached the lab. "Professor? Ken? Peach?" Miyako entered the lab first.

"Oh! hello girls... boys" Ken greeted with a tray of home-made cookies in his hands. Professor came next dirty all over, flour in his hair, face and hands, his apron seemed clean though.

"I see you're getting along just well aren't you?" The professor asked, with a big smug imprinted on his face, I bet he was asking for...

"Yes! Very well." Brick jumped happily having a big wide smile embedded on his face.

"Of Course" Boomer grinned having sweat drops all over.

"Since awhile ago morning, professor." Miyako smiled as if she meant it.

"Today was just peachy..." Momoko smiled sarcastically.

I sighed and grabbed the tray from Ken's hands, "Let's eat, I'm hungry." than I sat down at my favorite spot in the lab, in front of the TV. Momoko and Miyako sat at the dining table by the couch where I was sitting. Brick and Boomer sat beside me watching soccer with me, I didn't think they were this good. Then I saw Butch sitting by the counter drinking... MILK? With Peach.

"So girls, I do believe you do have some things you want to ask?" The professor called us to the living room, leaving Boomer and Brick watching and Butch drinking.

"Yes! Proffessor why!" Momoko shouted in a whispery tone.

"Well, they really don't have bad intentions anymore, as you can see, even now there's not much villains in town especially after defeating Him."

"But why professor? You don't understand what we're going through, and to think, professor, they're our classmates!" Miyako and I kept quite while Momoko did all the complaining.

"True, but Kaoru and Miyako seem alright with it."

Miyako blushed. "Um... well actually..."

"Oh, I'm completely against it really." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. _'I guess fate just wants me to get used to it'_

"See! Even Kaoru doesn't agree with the... plan!" Momoko already had baby tears in her eyes.

"What plan? there's no plan." Brick placed his butt in the conversation. Munching a full hand potato chips in his mouth.

"You know Momoko you're just getting delusional, we aren't gonna do anything bad anymore. Mama's long gone already geez." Boomer sighed

"I'm still and will never get over about what happened today. It's just weird!" Momoko got her bag and started to walk out of the lab.

"Stop right there young lady."

Butch came over standing beside his brothers still not finishing his glass of milk he was holding in his hands.

"Boys, you walk the girls home."

"Whaaaat!" Momoko screamed. "I am so not walking home with those...!"

"Those what?" Brick smirked at her walking closer.

"Arrrr! proffessor if I don't come back alive tomorrow I'm blaming my death on you!" She yelled as she stormed out of the laboratory. Brick following behind her.

"See you later Butch. Professor." Boomer smiled guiding Miyako to the door. Professor nodded at him then looked at me and Butch.

I sighed. "You said 'boys, walk the girls home.' not Brick you walk Momoko home, Boomer you walk Miyako and Butch walk Kaoru. Can't they understand simple instructions? you know we could've all walked together dropping each of the girls home until only the boys were left."

"Why would you do that?" Ken asked, holding Peach in his hands.

"To lessen the AWKWARDNESS! why are men so idiotic? That was why I was against the idea!" I shouted getting my cap from the table then walking to the door.

_**Butch's POV**_

After Kaoru and her little "explanation" yes put that quotation mark's right there. The professor and Ken looked dumbfounded.

"Soooo she took it all out on us?" Peach asked.

I shook my head then followed Kaoru.

_**Normal POV**_

_With Momoko and Brick_

Momoko walked ahead as if she didn't have anybody behind her. "Oi, you don't have to get all mad ya know." Brick sighed his hands in his pockets.

"Who wouldn't get mad? The professor is playing with us like were some toys! And for his information! I AM NOT A TOY!" She yelled turning her head to the person behind her.

"He just wanted you girls to be safe."

"You're missing the point! I'm not mad at him because of... what's happening now! I'm mad because of you! Why did you have to come and ruin everything again." She bowed her head, hiding her face.

Brick stood beside her not looking at what was going on instead he spoke "We didn't ruin anything. You're the only one ruining everything."

_At the same moment_

"I think I'll be okay from here on Boomer-san." Miyako said politely.

"No, I'll walk you 'till your house, it's late already." Boomer smiled.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Smile politely."

Boomer looked at her with a puzzled face, then smiled again.

"Because you smile that way."

_Meanwhile..._

"Men..." Kaoru hissed Butch walking beside her.

"What about them." He sighed looking up at the starry sky.

"You're acting like you aren't one." She shook her head, looking at him in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't YOU act like one?" He smirked turning his head to her direction.

She was looking ahead now, but his statement made her eyes grow big like saucers. "EXCUSE ME!"

"There, you're doing it again."

"Don't play with me! You're choosing the wrong time to play with me! you know I'm at my hottest temperature right now!"

He chuckled. "I know that, but I can't help it, You're at a foul mood right now that it's so fun to play with you."

"That. Is. It!" She aimed to kick him at the place where the sun didn't shine, but she failed. He held her leg before she was even able to touch the fabric of his pants. She tried using her knuckles but then again she failed. He was holding her right leg and her left hand, but shifted his grip to both her hands. She struggled but his grip was tight enough to make her easily tired. "Let me GO! You!" He pulled her just to the point where she can already breathe the same breath as him. "But that's what I like about you."

...

...

...

"You! ah!..."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what happened~**


	7. You thief

**I am back. School have started already ugh. So here's the next chapter. Your reviews gave me inspiration :)) please tell me what you think some more okay? I really NEED THEM.**

**Beware: There are numerous P.O.V changes. It's alright if you don't mind it. but I suggest you do because might not understand the story. ;)**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain violent words/swearing. Rating WILL go up as there will be some mild sexual content. Don't say I did NOT warn you.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_**EDITED!**__ Almost done… Yehey~ Ahihihi, what do you guys think of the story? Is it bad? Tell me what you think! Proofread. (050111)_

* * *

**BE SURE TO READ MY WARNING. And read this chapter very well because I'm very proud of it. \m/**

* * *

_**Brick's POV**_

I sighed as I saw Momoko sobbing silently. "What? I just said the truth."

"I know, I know" she said still not moving.

"Come on. You have to get home already." I walked forward a bit. Momoko followed slowly behind me.

She looked up, "It's just that... it's not supposed to be this way, the world's gone crazy."

_**Momoko's POV**_

How can Brick act like this? If I should've known. He's not supposed to. "What the heck is wrong with you?" His brows furrowed

"What?"

"Whatever, I don't understand you at all." He rolled his eyes then fixed his cap.

"So how do I...?"

"You can't do anything about us. You just have to learn how to get used to it."

_**Miyako's POV**_

"Our progress if fastest." Boomer said laughing.

"What?" I looked at him, flushed.

"Nothing." He smiled, walking to the front porch of my house

"Okay.. I'll see you." I bowed to him. trying to hide my face.

He took my hand making me look at him. He smiled. "Please don't hide your beautiful face."

My eyes grew wide, feeling heat rising up to my temples. He laughed "You're so cute when your blushing."

"Whaat?" I panicked.

From his smile, his face became serious, he went near me just enough for me to feel his breathing against my ears. "Are you scared?" "I don't... know..."

"Don't be." I felt his lips on my boiling cheeks. I was gonna die of heat stroke if he wasn't gonna stop his act any time now.

As he inched away he smiled brightly as if nothing happened... well... for me... something did... "So, see ya."

I nodded watching him walk away. I sighed and leaned my back on our door. I didn't move until my grandma opened it. Obviously making me fall flat on my bottom. "Miyako? I was wondering when you were going to ring the doorbell."

She looked at me as I caressed my aching butt. "You knew I was home already?" I asked her as she helped me get up. "Yes. I thought I saw Takaaki?" I shook my head and smiled.

"His name's Boomer."

_**Normal POV**_

"My house is just by the corner. You can leave me here." Momoko said pointing at a dark street.

"And you expect me to leave you walking alone in that…place?"

"If it means, you, getting away from me, then yes."

"You're so mean." Brick pouted.

"Look Brick, I have a boyfriend already."

He scoffed, grabbing her arm leading her to house. "Connection? I was asked to bring you home Momoko."

"But if people from school see us together they'll think we're..." Momoko didn't notice, things happened so fast, before she knew it she was pinned to the wall already Brick holding her firm. "What? Think that were what exactly?" Brick shouted locking his red orbs with Momoko's

"That were cheating!" she shouted back, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Brick bit his lower lip and let Momoko go. She held her right wrist eyeing the boy in front of her. Brick formed knuckles with his hand and swore to himself for the first and the last time. He crashed his lips on Momoko's, her eyes grew big, but as she melted to the kiss, it became softer, calmer...

Brick broke it and looked at her seriously, said nothing and turned to leave.

"That's cheating for you."

_**Kaoru's POV**_

_"I wonder if Miyako and Momoko got home safely."_

I looked at Butch who was walking beside me now. "Hey you!...you..."

"What?"

"You..."

He sighed "What now?"

"How dare you..."

Butch laughed his hands in his pockets. "Whhaay?"

_Flashback~_

_"You... ah!" After an epic fail of trying to tell him not to mess with me, I ended up in his grip. He let go of me resulting of some lack of balance, I fell._

_"Ow~! You idiot!" I caressed my elbow that supported me when I fell._

_"I thought you were a guy?" he laughed_

_"Don't joke around. You were saying something about... about..." I looked away not noticing the red shade across my face._

_"about what?" Butch helped me up, batting his eyelashes._

_I still did not look at him. "Nothing." I got my hat and then walked past him. "I'll walk alone from here. You can leave me... and for your information, I'm a girl."_

_I felt a tug on my backpack, I turned my head to see him holding the keychain. "Prove it."_

_"What?"_

_"Prove to me your a girl."_

_"I..."_

_I knew he let go of my backpack when I felt two hands holding my waist. I didn't know why I wasn't able to do anything. "What are you doing." I felt sweat all over my body. I never felt like this before. "Just making sure..." he whispered in my ear. I felt warmth on my skin. His hands roamed around my stomach, and his lips gently nibbling on my earlobe. "Stop..." I managed to choke out. he stopped his hand work but I still felt his lips on my cheeks. I closed my eyes not knowing what he intended to do next. It was a good thing that it was dark already and he was doing it to me far from the street lights. I felt so numb it was the first time in my life that I felt so scared._

_He then turned me around, now I was facing him, still, I kept my eyes closed. Feeling his fingers touching my lips. The next thing I knew he was kissing me already. It was gentle. I wasn't even aware that I was sinking into it already, when he broke it, I had my eyes open. He grinned at me. "Yeap, you're a girl."_

_End of Flashback_

I knew I was blushing like whoa after I remembered the incident that just took place just a few minutes ago.

"You stole my first fuckin' kiss!" I yelled

Butch covered his ears laughing. "I just wanted to make sure you meant what you said."

"I meant it!" Punching him on the shoulders.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for molesting me." I grimaced. looking ahead.

"Ahaha, sorry sorry _(A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry...)_is that your house?" He asked, keeping his cool.

"Technically, it's a condo."

"Riiight… I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled at me. Then he turned to leave.

"Wait."

"Hah?" I grabbed his necklace and absent-mindedly kissed him. Damn... why'd you let me do that dear author?

"And that's for bringing me home alive."

"Oh so you returned..."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Whatever. That still counted as two." He raised his two fingers up running away.

I smiled on my own. And promised myself not to speak about it to anyone. That guy better not or he's really gunna get it.

* * *

**A/N: I really like this chapter~ Even if it was short **


	8. Sick Kaoru

**Chapter 8: Sick Kaoru**

Here again to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~

Powerpuff Girls Z does not belong to me~

_**EDITED!**__ Yess~ I'm done editing. I didn't edit the latest chapters anymore because I'm pretty sure they were fixed already and yeah… so at this point we're starting on the drama~ Normal. (050111)_

* * *

They were no other noises, only an echoing sound. _Tap Tap Tap_. The place was deserted, the tapping continued. _Tap Tap Tap._ The classroom empty except for 5 people. And then the tapping stopped.

"Butch," said the girl with the gigantic ribbon. The look on her face. She was furious. "What did you do to Kaoru last night?" she continued her arms crossed in front of her.

"Brought her home."

"Then why isn't she at school." It was a sentence, her brows met.

"Momoko-chan…"

"Quiet Miyako. It's this bastard's fault." Momoko grimaced, her eyes looked puffy and red. It seemed like she cried last night. Miyako turned at Brick who was watching Momoko very carefully as if examining every inch of her face.

"Call me what you want. All I did was take her home." Said the raven haired boy. Plainly and yet so calm.

Momoko raised an eyebrow "…who's home."

Boomer heard Brick scoff behind him. He turned to face Momoko. "She's not at anybody else's house but hers. Don't you believe Butch?"

"No I don't. And neither do I trust any of you." She turned to the other red-head. Eyeing him seriously. He looked back at her not tearing their eye contact.

Momoko opened her mouth to say something when someone brushed past her with a "Whatever."

"Butch-kun where are you going?" said the blond girl.

"Out."

"To?" asked the other blond.

He stopped and turned to face the speaker "To Break the rules." He smirked and then again, he started to walk away.

Boomer smiled and shifted his eyes to Miyako whose face was well, confused. "My brother, a rebel." He said.

"I figured…" She looked at him and then to Momoko who was still ignoring Brick. "Something must've happened last night." She heard Boomer say behind her. "My thoughts exactly."

Butch walked out of the building, headed out the gate which he saw his path blocked by school guards. He turned to pass the other way, shall I say. The Wall.

After a few minutes of walking and some flight of stairs he finally reached his destination. He saw the girl lying comfortable of her bed, her glasses on. She read a book. "What's that book about?" he asked softly.

Suddenly she shot up from her blankets, her glasses almost falling of her nose. She wore her green pajamas on. "Who. When. How did you get in!"

Butch sighed then regained his posture. "Just now.. Front door."

"No! what? Who?"

"You really need to start talking in complete sentences you know. Your Father let me in."

"But he always told me never to…" she shook her head, "Why are you here?"

Butch closed the door behind him then walked to the Kaoru's bed and sat there. Never taking his eyes off the girl sitting there. "It's my fault you caught a cold."

Kaoru dropped the book she held and looked up at the boy by the edge of her bed. "It is."

And there we go with the thing you call. SILENCE.

"Well. Isn't this awkward," said Butch his brows raised. He shifted his gaze to the book Kaoru was reading when he came. "What's the book about?"

She looked at him then to her book. "Err. F-Fantasy. Excuse me." She felt, phlegm clogging her throat as she said her reply.

Butch looked at her his eyes showing no emotions. "You look better with glasses. Did you know?"

She looked away and immediately took off her glasses. "Nobody was supposed to see me wearing these. Especially you."

"Naawww. Don't take it off. Oh by the way. You're friend was angry earlier. At me and at Brick."

"Really. I haven't told them about… nothing."

"About me molesting you and kissing you?" said Butch. His face bright.

"No. Why would…"

"You wouldn't I know. That's why I did it." He smiled again. Kaoru felt her face heat up. Only to realize Butch was getting closer. She closed her eyes, scared of what was going to happen. When it did, she rather disappointed, but her face's color remained the same. Scarlet.

His forehead was at the same level as her own. His eyes on her, the tip of their noses touched. "You're burning…" he said and he slowly inched away.

"Duh." Was all that came out from her mouth. However, no. She wasn't 'that' sick she only had a slight fever before he came.

He looked around the room Green here, Green there, Green everywhere. "Green."

"Green." Kaoru repeated _'awkward…'_

…

…

…

"Err… you know, think you should go now. When my brothers come they'll…" Kaoru watched him as he stood up to go to her study table. He touched the familiar round object lying beside a green crocodile stuff toy. "I supposed you don't use this anymore do you?"

She shook her head and took a glance at him "No. I kind of miss using it honestly."

Then it came. That breath taking smile of him again, but after awhile it disappeared. "You're so red. You're really sick Kaoru."

"Oh boy. I wonder why." She rolled her eyes. Looking down at the person who was now kneeling on the floor. Then a thought came to her. "Now who's concerned?" she smirked.

To her disappointment his expression did not change. "I am." He said before Kaoru can even say anything. She felt him touch her hand and saw him planting a peck on her forehead. Then everything was gone. Her nose felt lighter than ever. Her throat was free from over excessive phlegm. He placed a hand on her neck to feel her temperature. "Healing powers. Now, you don't have an excuse to blush."

"I do not blush! You foul little…" she stopped at her mid-sentence when she noticed him staring at her with a happy but sad kind of face.

"Where's my thank you?"

"Thank you." She looked down, her eyes on the book she was reading earlier.

"You're welcome." He smiled then walked to the door.

"Where are you going? And no. I do want you to leave."

"Back to school, I'm cutting classes you see."

"You're what?" Kaoru looked at her clock, there were two more subjects before dismissal.

He grinned then clicked the lock of the door. He walked back and sat beside her. "On second thought. Never mind." He winked then touched her cheeks. "You're so chubby."

Kaoru felt heat rising up from her toe to her head. Although she remained silent. "You're so cute when you blush."

She didn't move. She stayed put, but she knew she was getting redder and redder by the second.

"Do I have your permission?" asked Butch. She looked up her eyes big from the question just delivered.

"I'll take that as a yes," he nodded then slowly placed his lips on hers. She kept her eyes open, she felt all these tingly sensation like an alarm clock going off at every part of her body. She opened her mouth as his tongue begged for an entrance. Then she allowed herself to sink into it. Their hand and tongues intertwined. It was the best feeling she ever had. Her chest throbbing as if her ribcage would explode any minute. And just like last night it was soft.

She sighed. _'Damn. He's a good kisser.'_

**A/N: Ah yes, I also love this chapter~ Review :)**


	9. Why you?

Sorry if I took so long. I wrote this chapter 3 months ago… it's just that I was too lazy to type it. I'll be posting more this summer. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it before school starts

**WARNING: Mild-smut and Swearing** (don't say I didn't warn you.)

NOT MINE. `k bye.

* * *

"Class dismissed."

That was the only thing I heard before everyone started fixing. I was spacing out...again. "…and err, ah yes… you there." I saw professor point at the red head in front, just two seats away from me. "Yes sir." I watched him with my eyes as he approached the teacher.

"Momoko. Hey, you coming?" I turned to Kaoru then smiled. I picked up my things and headed to the door, but before I can actually get half of my body outside I heard my name being called. "Akatsutsumi. You're on duty," teacher said. I nodded politely signaling Miyako and Kaoru to go ahead. ",with Brick." He added.

…On second thought… _'Miyako! Kaoru! Come back!'_

"I will be leaving the room to you. Lock the doors, turn off the lights and the aircon units when you're done." I stopped for a while, then slightly bowed. "Understood, " I said.

...No.. I can't do this. Okay. So I've been fixing chairs and tables, keeping them aligned for the last five minutes but the guy with me is such a snob he's not talking! He's too engrossed with erasing the writings on the board and going in and out to water the flowers… he's too busy to even utter a word.

Then with the last tick of the window lock shutting he finally turned to me. The light of the orange sunset enveloping him into a silhouette. I felt heat all over my face when I saw his body blend with the color of his hair and before I knew it he was an inch close to me, I nearly fell out of balance but thanks to the table behind me I was able to stand firm again. Avoiding Brick's eyes, I tried my best to stay calm.

Without saying a word he had a tight grip on me. I felt him plant small kisses on my cheeks down to my neck, I heard his breath, slow but needy. The heat began to spread as his arm snaked from the side to my back. I let out a tiny grunt when he pulled me closer to his body, everything I saw was blur, I was numb. Way too numb.

I wanted him to stop. God I needed him to stop. Nothing came out it was as if my voice was taken away from me. Brick lifted me up a bit to make me sit on the table. He kept our faces at close distance making me sweat so much. Yes everything felt so hot my eyes tearing up because of the heat, the room was closed, the fans were turned off. I didn't know what came into me when I suddenly pulled Brick's collar to put his lips on mine. It was perfect. At that moment I forgot who I was or what life was. His chapped lips on my soft ones. He opened his mouth as I begged for an entrance, he was almost chewing off my upper lip with the roughness.

I started unzipping his red jacket pulling it down to reveal a black sleeveless underneath and some well packed biceps, I stared at the level of his chest for a while then he tipped my chin up . His red orbs locked with my own, I touched his forearm feeling all the sweat he had from wearing that stupid jacket. Then he bent down to give me another kiss. I was melting into it, I gripped his arm tighter as he used his other hand to trace down my curve. My skirt was being pulled up by I don't know what but I didn't care as long as Brick was the one caressing my thigh… Then I realized._ Fuck_.

Suddenly everything went back. Reality came back to me. I pulled away. "No.." My voice was hoarse. "This is wrong.. Brick this is so wrong."

"I know," he said. His voice low.

I looked away. "There's a reason why you gave in though." I heard him say, his eyes following me.

"I don't know what to do anymore Brick." That was it. It was true.

"Why.."

Tears started to form at the corner of my eyes, I sniffed away the rest. "I think he's… he's…"

"You're doubting _Sushi_?"

"It's Souchiro… People are telling me that they see him with Himeko all the time after school. I did see them together.. twice…They're also telling me I should give up on him.." I leaned forward placing hand over my eyes.

"Then why don't you?" he asked from a distance.

"You should be telling me that it's going to be alright, Brick." I wiped the sting off, I felt my eyes slowly becoming swollen, but I didn't know. I didn't know what to tell Brick. I didn't look back at him, I kept my gaze away, but I felt him. "Do you _love_ him?"

"Wh-What? You're asking me that? What a q-question…"

"You're not answering my question."

"OF COURSE I DO! YOU IDIOT! Why do you think I'm crying?" It was too dramatic. Why am I standing here arguing with this person when I can go to Miyako and Kaoru. Why did it have to be him to see me in this state…._Why Brick of all people?_

"Then why do you give in?"

"Women are fragile at times like these! You should know that!"

"Exactly. Then why did you give in? Is it not because you _don't love him anymore_? Are you going to keep torturing yourself thinking about a worthless piece of trash who obviously doesn't give a shit about you!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO! I'LL KEEP MYSELF LOCKED UNTIL I MOVE ON! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO STOP ME! IT'S MY FAULT IF I BECOME LIKE THIS!_ IT WAS MY FAULT FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE WRONG GUY!"_

Then Brick had my wrist. Not intending to let go.

"THEN WHY WILL YOU WASTE TEARS ON THAT ASSHOLE WHEN THE RIGHT ONE IS _RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU_? HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET MOMOKO!"

* * *

Thank you for all your reviews and suggestions, I'm thinking of using some of them for the next chapters. So please continue supporting me and reading this story!

MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. Keep reading and reviewing okay?


	10. I come in peace this is an Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**THIS'LL BE SHORT, I PROMISE :)**

Hi guuuuuuys~

So I'm back and writing again!

I'm terribly sorry for the delay, I know you guys are mad at me for taking so long :(

Since it's summer and I'm bored to death (`k sharing) I know how to keep myself working. :)

My story is almost done and just a few more chapters are to come...

Oh and there is another chapter coming right up~

**SORRY AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN READING "Only you, can" **

**PLEASE KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING! **

Yours Truly,

Cosmoticflower

* * *

**The story so far...**

The boys are back! But not EVIL?

What? Their mission is to PROTECT OUR GIRLS?

No No. Wait this is weird!

xxx

They grew 2 years older and are the same age as the three! They transferred at the same class and are keeping an eye out for the girls.

But sure enough that they are not just protecting the girls because they NEED to!

See more about this amazing development and an out of this world ending!

Stay Tuned!


	11. What would I do without you?

Hey! Sure enough you read the **Author's Note** already? I hope so :) So were almost coming to the end of our story and adding up that dramatic cliffhanger between Momoko and Brick. Hmm?

Momoko sure was in a pinch right there wasn't she? I wonder how she would react! You thinking too?

**AND SO, AFTER A LONG HIATUS! I'M BACK TO GIVE YOU SOME MORE OF THIS CHEESY, MELODRAMATIC YET EXCITING? STORY! **

This chapter is abit short but after reading some emotional scenes back at our two red heads, why don't we see how Miyako and Boomer are doing?

DISCLAIMER: PPGZ Is not mine. :) See ya!

* * *

**11:57 pm**

"When can we tell them? … It's up to you… no, it's okay. Then I'll pick you up tomorrow? Yes. Okay. See you, goodnight. Bye bye. -" After hanging up he tossed his phone away. Boomer lied down staring at the ceiling. He sighed. "Butch came home with a retarded smile on his face while Brick went straight back to his room, his face even redder than his clothes…I wonder what's happening to them now, they're so busy with their own silly romantic lives that they leave me here talking to myself…" ending his monologue with another sigh Boomer turned his head to where his phone landed, "…what would I do without you Miyako?"

**9:08 am of the next morning**

DING DONG…

"Baa-sama, I'll be going out for awhile." Miyako bowed to the elder.

"Of course Miyako-chan, can you introduce me to this young fellow?" Her grandma smiled walking ahead of her. Miyako reached for the knob, helping her grandmother open the huge wooden door. It revealed another familiar blond.

"Good morning ma'am." Boomer bowed with a smile on his face.

"What's you name young man?" She asked, tapping Boomer lightly on the back to make him stand.

"My name is B-Boomer, nice t-to meet you…"

"It's a pleasure meeting you Boomer-kun, you will be taking care of my Miyako-chan?"

"Yes m-ma'am" Miyako giggled, seeing that he was stiff from the nervousness.

"Alright then Boomer, I trust you to take Miyako home safe and sound. Okay? Oh and please call me Obaa-chan from now on." She smiled to Boomer then patted Miyako softly on the back.

"Y-yes B-Baa-c-chan," he smiled, his mouth twitching at the other end. "S-shall we go now Miyako-ch-chan?"

Miyako kissed her grandma on the forehead, mouthing her a 'thank you' before she left.

"Boomer-kun really resembles _him_ doesn't he?" Baa-chan said peeking out of the door, smiling to herself. "I trust him. He is capable of taking care of my little Miyako when I'm gone."

We walked our way to the train station, walking side by side. Miyako hasn't said a thing since we left but she kept giggling and smiling to herself. "W-What?" I said, still stuttering.

"Miyako-**chan**?" she placed a hand over her mouth, giggling underneath it. _Cute…_

"I was n-nervous o-okay…"

"You're so funny. When you're nervous you mumble your words. Why are you stuttering Boomer-kun? Look, you're so pink right now." Miyako laughed some more.

xxx

When we entered the train I kept her close to me, I stood behind her keeping my arm locked around her waist. She decided that we go at the Tokyo tower. Anything was alright with me, as long as I'm w-with h-her… this is so embarrassing. She said the same thing and told me that next time I get to pick where we have our d-date… I've never been to the Tokyo tower before, well once but I didn't go inside besides, it was for evil deeds… Moving on, I looked down at the girl in my arms. Actually _arm_ because the other one was holding onto a post. "Why are you being so protective Boomer-kun, no one will take me away," she laughed again "and I know I'm safe." She smiled.

I looked ahead "W-we can't be to s-sure… and you're w-wearing a s-skirt." I was sweating form all the pressure, I haven't calmed down yet.

"We get down at the next stop Boomer-kun."

xxx

And so we arrived at our destination. I wanted to show Boomer what the Tokyo tower was like from the inside and to let him see the beautiful view of Tokyo from above. On our way there, we kept our hands together. Still messing up his sentences Boomer walked happily. I can't help but laugh every time he speaks. I'm happy that he finally showed me his shy side, but then I thought. Were both very happy together but should we be? Now that my friends and his brothers are having problems with each other? Shouldn't we be there watching out for them instead of taking them for granted now that we're happy with each other's company?

"Whoa… It's so high up…This is amazing! Look! Miyako! I think I see the lab from here! Miyako look at this! … Miyako?" Boomer came closer holding my hand. "Wha-What? Oh, yeah." I smiled, he kept his stare as if he was reading my mind. Then he sighed, his hand still on mine then he shook it. "I know," he said "I was thinking the same thing…"

Oh wow, he _did_ read my mind.

"But! We can think about that later! For now, let's enjoy this moment together. Don't worry Miyako, we'll find a way out of this one. Right?" said Boomer, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh there! Hey! Over there! It's an amusement park! I wanna take you there too! And over there -" I watched him, then I didn't notice myself smiling. "_What would I do without you? …_"

"Hmm? What was that Miyako?"

"Huh? Oh nothing! Let's go buy something to eat!"

"Ice cream!"

* * *

So what do you think? I still can't get over the fact that I didn't update for so long so please forgive me.

**Momoko's reaction to Brick's confession? What's happening with Kaoru and Butch? Will Miyako and Boomer finally tell them their current status? everything of this on the next chapter! **

REVIEW!


	12. Counterpart

Hi everyone~ Here's chapter 11 :) I hope you enjoy!

Read and Review~ Thank you!

**Disclaimer: PPGZ is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 _Counterpart_**

**Monday**

"Momoko!" I called out running to her. She stood by her locker, smiling.

"Miyako! Hi!"

I decided to take it slowly…

"Good Morning! So how was your weekend? Your eyes aren't puffy. How have you been? Okay?" I asked, that wasn't slow at all… was it?

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but why do I feel like it's been such a long time since we talked… the weekend seemed so long. Weird…" said Momoko, keeping her head tilted.

"Hahaha! Weird! Yeah so weird… Momoko-chan, I wanted to tell you something…" I started feeling a bit awkward… sooner or later Boomer and I had to tell them about us didn't we?

"Really? Me too! But you first." I was glad she was back to normal. I should be able to tell her the news now. "Um… well, Me and -"

"Momoko! Miyako!" We heard Kaoru-chan's voice calling us, I turned to see her riding on her skateboard.

"Hey! Morning Kaoru! So what happened to you this weekend?" Momoko asked her eyes big, from the way it looked she knew something was…

"HELLLLLLLLLL!" …up.

Momoko grinned then looked back at me "Miyako, what were you saying? We can tell Kaoru right?"

"Yes, but what's wrong Kaoru-chan?" I asked, maybe later...

She trashed her hair, her cap ended up lopsided. "That devil Butch was at my house the whole weekend! I can't take anymore of hiiiiim.. save me…" Momoko and I had to keep Kaoru from banging her head to the lockers.

xxx

**Saturday 11:10 am **

**_ Matsubara Household_**

SLAM! "Whoaa! He beat dad! He actually beat dad!"

"One more time! I will not hand over my precious princess to a weakling!"

"Why bother dad? You're going to lose anyway!" a tiny voice came from under the table.

"Pride. He's doing it for pride." said the older boy.

SLAM! "No! Again!"

"FOR PETE'S SAKE WILL YOU SHUUUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH HERE!"

"Nee-chan! You boyfriend is so strong! He keeps beating dad in arm wrestling!"

"New record." The two boys sat at each side of Kaoru, paying attention to the game.

"Who's in the lead?" asked her older brother.

"I don't know because you're all so noisy. Hey, Nii-san, you're a big brother right? Why aren't you being overprotective like a normal older brother would be?"

"Heh… even if I wanted to, dad's much more stronger than me. And I approve of that guy already."

…

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M GOING TO GET A BOYFRIEND IN THIS STATE?" Kaoru shouted gesturing all over her body.

"Yeah." responded her brothers.

THUD! "I can't believe it! I lost 7 times in a row! Young man! You have proven yourself worthy! BUTCH!"

The rest of the Matsubara family turned to watch. Kaoru's father slowly raised both his arms… "Oh no…" she muttered.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!"

"Butch-kun, stay here until dinner?" said Mrs. Matsubara, peeking out from the kitchen.

"Noooooooo!"

xxx

Suddenly Kaoru stopped. Her head quickly turned, her eyes narrow. "He's here. I need to go, Miyako tell me that later! You guys didn't see me!"

"Kaoru-cha…" I sighed. I looked up to see Butch in front of us. His right hand was on his forehead and his fingers were doing a salute. "Which way did Buttercup go?" he asked.

Momoko laughed pointing her thumb to her left. I smiled then nodded to Butch. He flicked his hand and gave us a sly grin. "Thanks. Oh and by the way, Boomer was looking for you. And Brick won't go to school today."

"Yes thank you Butch-kun"

"Oh, okay." said Momoko smiling to Butch, but it was fake, it had to be.

"Alright. Then see ya later." We watched him strut through the hallway, a bunch of squealing girls following him.

"They're getting along rather well, aren't they?"

"Yes. Yes they are."

We were going up the stairs when Momoko talked again. She was thinking about a lot of things, I figured that I shouldn't disturb her first.

"Oh yeah, you were saying something awhile ago." She said facing me.

Unless of course she asks me. "About that, well you see Boomer-kun and I are…"

"Momoko!" a deep voice called from behind.

"Sanpai!"

"We… need to talk."

I took a deep breath and smiled at Momoko. "It seems important Momoko-chan, see you in class?"

I bowed down to Souchiro senpai then went ahead, looking back once more I sighed again. Oops. I almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry!"

"Miyako!"

I looked up. "Ah! Boomer-kun!"

"So.. how'd it go?" he asked, I dropped my head and shook it.

"I see, same here… Butch wasn't home the whole weekend and Brick wouldn't get out of his room."

"Everytime I try to tell them, someone would come calling. It's like fate's telling me not talk about it." I told him.

"We should wait abit longer I guess. I don't know how my brothers will react but I'm pretty sure they'd take it normally."

"Yes but I'm not used to keeping secrets from the two of them way too long, I don't know if they would take it as nicely as Brick-kun and Butch-kun. I think that I'm also becoming selfish. I should be there consoling the two of them like before."

Boomer tilted my chin and caressed my cheek, smiling at me "It's gonna be alright, I'm sure they'll understand."

xxx

"Aaaaahhh! Get away from me pleaaaase!" Kaoru screamed, hopping on her skateboard for more speed.

"Kaoru-chamaaaaa!"

"Ladies, excuse me. If I may…" Butch walked through the mob. All of the girls' stopped as he passed by.

"Why are the Kaoru fanatics getting all the good spots! Butch-sama! We'll save you!"

She skated her way behind a big tank of water beside the building, wiping her sweat off she looked at the side. "Phew… I got away safely." she panted.

"Those girls sure can be a pain sometimes can't they?"

"I know right, but they're easy to avoid, actually I was running away from…" Kaoru shifted her gaze to the person she was talking to.

"BUTCH!"

"Hiii~ I missed you… why have you been avoiding me?" he hugged her arm while pouting.

Blushing all over she tried her best to shake him off "Let go of me! Butch! You look like a dog!"

"Ouch. Don't you like me? Won't you take care of me? I just wanted to ask you if you were free this weekend…"

"No! I don't wanna spend another weekend with you! Leave me alone!"

"Nada."

"The bell's gonna ring soon! Get away!"

Kaoru continued struggling but Butch kept silent just watching her yell. "Shh.. If you keep shouting the other girls will find us." He smirked, getting closer.

"Hn." Kaoru closed her eyes doing everything to distance herself from Butch's face.

"Whoa. Closing your eyes is a bad idea right?" He painted a wide grin on his face then pulled Kaoru in for a fast peck on the lips.

"S-stop!" as soon as she broke free, she got herself together then ran as fast as she could. "St-stupid…" she ended up washing her reddened face in the girls bathroom.

xxx

"Miyako!" I heard Momoko call me, she sat down smiling. "How did it go with Souchiro-senpai?" I asked.

"Oh, I got rid of him." she grinned.

_**Flashback**_

"_We need to talk." senpai rested his elbow on my locker._

"_Oh yea? I also need to tell you something." -GTFO._

"_Huh? Whatever, I just wanted to say tha-"_

_I lifted a finger to him. "What happened to ladies first?" Maldita Momoko. ACTIVATED._

"_What?"_

"_Shut up Mr. I'll do the talking. You obviously came here not to apologize but to say what I know you're going to say. So what. I'm not gonna cry over you anymore. According to various sources, you have been seeing multiple women aside from me, and from which I remember, WAS your girlfriend. If you think that I believed them that easily, you're wrong. Maybe because I'd rather see for myself than listen to what others tell me, am I right?" I had my brows raised. And my arms crossed._

"_What's your…"_

"_Proof? I don't need proof. here, a piece of advice next time you cheat on your girlfriend make sure she doesn't know about the word "research" apparently your girlfriend wasn't as dumb as you thought she'd be. You know what I did this Saturday? Oh no need to ask, I just took some time tailing you. No worries, it's normal to have other girls aside from your girlfriend right? Seeing them 2 hours after another and a 10 minute make-out session each. Perfectly normal!" I frowned. "And from all the girls you've played with. My name would be the one to leave a scar on that brain of yours and remember me well because I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi the person who said that you will be cursed. For life. Oh and did I mention were through?"Maldita Momoko. DEACTIVATED… I smiled. "So see you around Senpai! Byee!" _

_**End of Flashback**_

"So that's what happened!" Momoko clapped her hands happily.

"Momoko-chan… you're kind of… scaring me…"

"Miyako Momoko please help me get me away fromthatmonster savemeeeee "pleaded Kaoru hugging me while pulling Momoko's hair.

THUD! The door slid open. "Kaoooooo-chan!" Butch shouted standing by the blackboard.

Momoko and I looked at each other "Kao-chan?"

Kaoru kept tugging Momoko's hair when the raven haired boy came to her side and hugged her.

"Wha!"

Suddenly, a bunch of screaming girls came…well they were yelling outside our classroom window.

"Kaoru-sama!"

"Butch-sama!"

"Whoa… what's this? It's so noisy in the morning." Boomer said from behind. "Uhm..."

"Settle down people!" yelled one girl from the fans. "We have an announcement to make!"

"Announcement?" Mitch asked from out of the blue

"Yes. We, the Matsubara Kaoru official fans club."

"And we the Butchers…" ...Butchers, seriously? Even I would think that.

"Have teamed up to make the perfect couple fanatics! We call ourselves…"

"THE BUTCHAORU FANS CLUB!" They shouted all at once.

"Whaaaaaaat? This morning was even worse than when they came baaaaccckk… The world's gone craaaazy!" screamed Kaoru, still in Butch's arms.

"Cute name for a love team, no?" He said smiling.

"Everyone's sort of out of character today…" said Momoko while I broke a sweat.

* * *

End of chappie~

So tell me what you think :)

More chapters to come!


	13. Only you can

**Helloo~ Were on the last chapter everybody :) Is it too short? hahaha don't worry there's still the epilogue :))**

_This chapter's dedicated to my best friend who's celebrating her birthday today~ April 22 okay? :D_

I'm so happy :)) You see, while I was writing this chapter the song "Butta Kup" suddenly played ahahaha okay xD get it? Buttercup? lol nvm.

And when I was typing it Pokemon was on and then the episode was "The Unbeatable lightness of seeing." aaahh omg my favorite episode :" _Contestshipping_ xD

Anyway! Let's read now? ^^ and don't forget to review~

Sorry if it's abit confusing ^:)^

* * *

Kaoru leaned her head back against the lockers, eavesdropping on a certain conversation.

"I was the one who ended it actually." She heard a faint giggle.

"Oh.. So everything's okay now right?" Kaoru crunched her brows together slowly peeping.

"Yeah, thank you." With that, it became silent. She turned to see the two people... uhm. How should she say it…

'_They're FKing! (FK=FrenchKiss) Momoko and the brat are kissing like adults!'_ Kaoru thought, her eyes wide from shock and her jaw dropped.

"Tch. They're so naughty making out in public." came a voice from below. She gasped upon seeing Butch crouch beside her. "What say you about this couple?" he grinned keeping his voice soft.

Kaoru pulled him to the other side. "What are you doing here!" she said half shouting.

"I should ask you the same." Butch raised an eyebrow at her.

"I forgot today's schedule alright. I was getting my books. I didn't expect I'd see them here, why talk here of all places… more like why be loveydovey."

"Because there's not much people here at this hour… You're saying that `cause you're envious, I'd be glad to kiss you." He said mimicking Brick, he trapped Kaoru between him and the lockers behind her.

"Get off. I can't deal with you right now." she pushed him away lightly then walked away.

'_She certainly had that face.'_ Butch thought, he closed his eyes then turned to the other direction. "Don't laugh. My love is a tough one." He said.

A blond emerged from the darkness of the hallway, he smiled. "They sure are getting comfy."

"Yea they are. You too." Butch smirked. "Good for you…"

xxx

'_I need to tell this to Miyako. Pronto. Miyako.. where the hell are you….'_ I passed by the library and then I stopped. I realized Miyako was inside so obviously I went there… _'oh..'_

"Miyako!" I called she looked up then put her finger on her lips. "Keep quite Kaoru-chan, you know about our librarian right?" she laughed.

"Sorry! But anyway! I have something important to tell you!"

"Really? Me too! I already told this to Momoko-chan but because you left so early yesterday I wasn't able to tell you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay! I was getting my books because I was so stupid and…" I kept my blabbering and didn't even notice that Miyako was telling me something.

"I'm really sorry. I'm not sure if Boomer-kun have told his brothers yet but you see, we've started dating."

"and then I was a curious girl so I peeked and then I saw Momoko and B… Wait. What?"

"Boomer-kun and I are dating." She smiled happily

"Dating? You and… him?" she nodded.

_'oooohhhh I get it…'_

I laughed. "Really? Wow! I totally saw that coming! You two suit each other!" I turned away and bit my lip.

"Thank you Kaoru-chan. You and Butch-kun too!"

"What? Why would you even.. NO! NEVER!" I shouted.

"Kaoru Matsubara-san! If you can't see that you are in a library with books and SILENCE all around you then please take your conversation somewhere else!" oops.

"Sorry Mrs. Yamamoto! I'll go now." I smiled politely. I turned back to Miyako still with a big smile. "Congratulations my dear! I'm so happy for you! I'll go now buh-bye~"

"Kaoru-chan! Weren't saying something awhile ago?"

"Was I? Oh yeah… I was just getting my overdue books. I just… yeah… going to pay my fees… " I grinned and as soon as I walked I was a frowned then rolled my eyes. "Great.. just great, what's this? A new trend?"

xxx

"_How stupid can you get Momoko!" I yelled holding her wrists._

_Momoko winced. I sighed then let go. "Sorry. I'll just say it's bothering me okay? Look, I don't know why but I can feel you. I wanted to somehow… get rid of this." I looked at her, "but I guess I won't work, I'll go now."_

_If you think that I thought of her calling out to me and telling me she's sorry then you're wrong, but she still did._

"_Brick… I'm so sorry." I turned back fixing my cap. "If only I…"_

"_Listen, these past few days, I've changed. A lot. From this loud and hyper active person that I was to a new Butch, silent and I don't know, mature? But if there was something that didn't change in me, it would be those feelings for you. I know it's embarrassing, heck you don't even know what I'm feeling right now, but I don't care anymore.I tried my best. " I got my backpack then walked away. How extravagant._

"_Are you afraid of falling in love Brick?" came that sweet voice._

"_I'm scared that it won't be me that you'd fall in love with." After that I left the room. Without her noticing I followed her until she reached her house safely._

xxx

'_All the while they were hiding it from me. I can't believe them!'_ I grunted kicking the ball to the goal that never accepted it. "Why won't you go in! That thing is so large for you not to fit in!" I yelled and kicked as hard as I could. When it reached the goal it stopped on mid air. "Shouting won't help you know." Said a voice which I recognized at once. "What now? Invisibility?"

Then the image became clear, turned out to be the man I loathed the most. He was smirking. He was actually smirking!

I rolled my eyes and walked away from the deserted field.

"Hey!" He called, me, well I just ignored him. "Hey…" he said again a bit more soft.

"Fine." He said and then I heard the sound of a swing. Then it hit, the ball. On my head. On my fucking head.

"Ow! You imbecile! `Dyou know much that motherfuckin' hurt!"

"No. No I don't." was his only response. His hands was on the back of his head. He wore the most idiotic expression on earth.

"Ugh! Do you know how much I hate you?" I yelled even louder holding the soccer ball over my head.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? I'm not using telepathy."

"Argh! You really piss me off!" I threw the ball with all my might aiming for his face which I knew was useless.

I kicked my bag up without looking back I grouchily paced away.

"Where are you going?" He asked, now he was standing right infront of me.

I gave out a tiny gasp. "You've got to be kidding me, teleportation even? You're not human!"

Butch shook my shoulders giving me a dignified look "Calm down." he said.

"How can I? Let go of me please? I need some time alone."

"Alone, Are you sure you can handle that on your own?"

"Even if I can't. You would still be the last person I'd ask help from."

"But you can't go to them now." He stepped closer. I raised an eyebrow to him. "That's why I want to be by myself." I said.

"Hey, you're not the only loner you know." responded Butch with a shrug.

Come to think of it.. "But I'm not gonna go with the flow!"

"We'll see about that." He said. I sighed, "It's getting dark, I need to go. You won't walk me home!"

"That's alright, you can stay here, with me." He said with a grin.

I started to feel the tingly feeling again. '_No! No! Fight it Kaoru! You're not falling for him!'_

"You already did." Butch laughed.

'_Oh shit. The idiot's reading my mind!'_

"That's right." He smiled. _'Oh please stop doing that please…'_ Butch took my wrist and dragged me to the center of the field.

The night was so young yet so dark. There were no other, besides the two of us. He pulled me to sit down beside him. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. "I can tell you why they all fell for each other you know." He said still in the same position. I didn't even notice that I was already staring at him.

"Wh-Why…"

"Lemme ask. What are we?"

"What? Aren't we people?"

He turned to me laughing. "I meant our relationship with each other."

"Oh, well were definitely not friends." I nodded to myself. Feeling victorious.

"Okay but I was finding a more specific, more combat-like term" he laughed some more.

"Combat…like" I pondered for a few then I realized. "Were counterparts."

"There. So if _Red is to Red_ and _Blue is to Blue,_ then?"

I blushed, luckily the moon light was away from my face. "Green is to Green."

"Right again." He grinned It looked like he was tired from bending his neck so much so he lied down on the grass. I looked at him.

xxx

I lied down on the grass with my hand on my head. We were alone again after a long time, I wasn't lying when I told her I missed her. She thinks that everything I do is for fun. Well, it isn't. Not on my part that is. She's blushing so bad right now one word. Cute.

"But that…That doesn't mean that…" she stuttered

"True but we can't help it." I said to her.

"You can't help _it_?"

"Yeah. Let me ask you another question. How were we created?"

"With Mojo's DNA and Our's"

"Very good. What was taken out?"

"Mojo's."

"And what was left?" I asked some more.

"Our's… duh."

"Yeah. Meaning?" Kaoru shifted her position, stretching her legs out. "I don't know…"

"Meaning we can feel what you feel. Almost a quarter of you DNA are with us. From your emotional to your physical feelings we know them all."

She put her arms across her chest. "Stalker much."

"We're not stalkers. It's not our fault."

"Your fault… huh?"

"It's not our fault to feel _'that'_ way"

"What are you saying?" she said with a tone of suspicion.

"Are you pretending to be slow?"

"No… by _'that' _you mean…"

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

"Okay. I'm out of here." She said. I watched her stand up on her knees. She fixed the strap of her bag. I sat up and held her hand. "You're the only people we can understand." I told her.

She stopped and looked at me with intent. "What?"

"We don't know why other people live that way, feel that way or act that way. Only you girls. For me only you, Kaoru."

"Why?"

"Because we're not really human, we were given normal human bodies and human intelligence beyond others. With Mojo's DNA we knew nothing but the word "destroy". With that out of the way, we're left with only your DNA and powers that were enhanced by technology. Why Boomer and Bubbles and Brick and Blossom are together is because that even if they don't know why they feel like that they understand that we're the only people in the world who can truly understand you three more than you understand yourself , more than we understand ourselves. _Only me, Buttercup. Only I can love you this much._" I explained. And I was serious.

_"Only you… can…"_ she repeated.

I nodded "But it's still your choice of course." I gave her a smile then helped her stand up. "Do you get it now?" I asked her, finally. She looked down then nodded.

xxx

If it was him… I felt heat rising to my head even goosebumps started to pop out. I nodded looking down at our hands, it was like that time. I shook my head then punched him with my other hand. "Wha…"

"For not telling me sooner." I said glaring at him. I tiptoed, placing my lips on top of his. And again, I don't know what came into me. "For telling me the truth." I said as I broke the kiss. I fixed my cap then I looked at him fiercely "But I still hate you!" I ran away still red.

"Actions speak louder than words, Buttercup." Butch laughed following me.

* * *

DONE! So what do you think? Tell me~

Thank you for reading this story I wouldn't have finished this without you all

I never said this is the end ;) Love you all~


	14. Epilogue

For my last disclaimer,_ I do not own_. :)

* * *

**E P I L O G U E**

**Thursday 7:45 pm**

** Professor's Laboratory**

"The lab could use a few more people no?" the professor spoke as he took a sip of his espresso.

"They look cheerful today. Did something happen?" asked Ken sitting across of the professor observing the lot.

"Many things happened, Ken." Peach smiled hopping on the boy's lap.

Miyako was at the kitchen preparing some of her home-made cupcakes. Boomer stood behind her helper Miyako with the drinks. They smiled at each other as they walked out of the place.

On the other hand, Momoko and Brick continued their usual bickering by the living room. Brick held they remote control up high, chuckling as Momoko tried to get it from him. He laughed at her protests.

"They look…friendly, with each other." Professor laughed. "Where's Kaoru and Butch anyway?" he asked.

The door slammed open, came in was a wasted Kaoru. "I'm heeeeeere - - - - Oops. Wrong laboratory." She grunted, stepping out again.

"Kaoru!" called Momoko. The other red head followed.

"What?" Kaoru turned frowning. "Do you have anything you wanna tell me Momoko?" she shifted her gaze to Brick examining him from head to toe.

"Sorry! I wanted to tell you earlier. Really!" Momoko apologized staring at her friend with those big eyes of hers.

"Kaoru crunched her brows. "That ain't working on me, but fiiiiiiiiine I'll let it go. For now. Don't keep anything from me anymore! You too!" she said gesturing at the nodding Miyako. "And you know what'll happen to you if you make Momoko cry again." She said to Brick clicking the bones of her fingers.

"Hey, aren't you the one hiding something from them?" laughed Boomer eating one of Miyako's cupcakes.

Kaoru immediately blushed upon his sentence. She grimaced. "I'm not joining the club. I'll go so you can go all… loveydovey." She smiled with sarcasm then faced the boy behind her. Kaoru let out a gasp of shock, her color becoming darker. She stuck her tongue out to him then pushed him out of the way. Their hands touched.

Butch watched her walk away from him again. "Kaoru-chan can be a bit... shy... sometimes." Miyako smiled. He responded with a chuckle.

"You ain't losing hope are ya, Butch." Laughed Brick.

"Of course not." He said in his low tone. Smiling, he read the paper Kaoru handed to him when she left. _'Thank you for the food...yea...and the rest... I still hate you. You know that.'_

"_**Love is never lost. If not reciprocated, it will flow back and soften and purify the heart." -**__**Washington Irving**_

_And so we end this story with a smile. It's up to you, reader, to think of what will happen next. For supporting me all throughout the story, without you, I wouldn't have been able to finish this, that's for sure, for literally sitting there and catching up with Momoko and Brick's dramatic climax, with Miyako and Boomer's puppy love arc and especially with Kaoru and Butch's comedic turned out relationship. Thank you. _

_Fin~_

* * *

Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed my story :) Thank you for sharing your thoughts through your reviews. I know I left it quite hanging over there but, yeah! all in all I'm still happy~ Thank you again and.. last reviews maybe? ^^ bye!


	15. Sunday

**W A R N I N G: BONUS CHAPTER AHEAD**

I got the idea from _**princessplatinum. **_Thank you for your suggestion, it's not exactly what you wanted, but it's still like that~ just read and see!

I felt like I needed to complete what was actually left back there. Powerpuff Girls Z still doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**W A R N I N G: BONUS CHAPTER ****AHEAD**

**S U N D A Y**

What exactly happened on this day of the week? I did remember Kaoru mention that Butch was at her house the whole weekend…

xxx

A fine day, that's what it was. The weather was good. The birds chirped happily outside. It felt like it was spring all over again, but that was for others. For a certain purple haired girl, it was the opposite. As her family enjoyed the company of her so called "boyfriend" she felt that today was the longest day she had in her entire life. And it was just 3 pm. Apparently she can't say what she had in mind now that it was more or less 4 versus herself.

So she sat there lazily, watching nothing but the Food Network. There were no championship games to look forward to today since it was a Sunday. Cooking was, is and will always be her second choice after Sports. Surprising? A bit.

"Kaoru." Her ever so kind mother called. She turned her head avoiding the gaze of the…feline.

"Can you go out and buy some stuff, darling?"

"Sure." was her only response. She took her cap reaching for the list. Of course, why didn't she think of going out in the first place. That way she can escape from the ruckus. If it wasn't for Butch she wouldn't get her lazy bum off the couch even for one second.

"Dear, that's quite many, you might need some help carrying the bags. You can ask your brother to accompany you."

"I'll go with you." She heard as she opened the door. She didn't have her skateboard with her intending to take a nice long walk. Kaoru scrunched her face, "You can stay here. I think I can handle it myself."

"I don't wanna go mom. Now that Kaoru's gone I have the TV all for myself. Butch, take care of my `lil sis. Thanks."

"Dai…" whined Kaoru, pulling the shirt of her older brother.

"I will." said Butch. She rolled her eyes walking out of the house.

"What a gentleman." Spoke Mrs. Matsubara carrying the sleeping baby.

"Yes he's the complete opposite of Kaoru." Nodded her father.

xxx

They had no conversation at all. Throughout the entire walk, Butch followed Kaoru who kept silent all the way. She reached deep into her knee pocket reading the list her mom gave her.

Vinegar,

Flour,

Salt & Pepper,

Baking soda,

Eel,

Chicken,

Dozen Eggs,

Tissue,

Chips,

…

She read her way to the bottom _'grocery shopping?'_ she thought. At the end, her eyes grew wide. She immediately ripped the end of the list off crumpling it. "No way! Stupid mom!" Butch watched her step on the crumpled piece of paper as soon as Kaoru walked away he picked it up and read. _'A gift for Butch-kun, it's up to you, Kaoru Love, Mommy ^^'_ he smiled.

"Come on! Let's finish quickly." She said getting the push cart from him. It took them about 30 minutes to get everything that was on the list. As soon as the man finished fixing the things in the plastics bags Kaoru got it all and walked with hurried strides.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" laughed Butch.

"I am not!" she yelled almost running. After walking too fast she finally slowed down, knowing that it didn't matter since Butch just kept teleporting beside her again and again. As they passed by a cake shop Kaoru stopped in her tracks, taking a few steps back. Wondering if who she saw was… "Miyako…" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh look, it's Boomer." Said Butch "They're shopping too."

"More like flirting." Kaoru frowned in front of the shop's glass. "Here they come. Hide." She pushed him behind the shop's wall. "That's it. We're following them." She announced. Butch sighed "Can't we put this down your house first?"

"We'll lose them!" Kaoru pulled him following right behind the blonds, of course keeping themselves hidden well. They tailed Miyako and Boomer for an hour or so. Amidst following them Butch suddenly pulled Kaoru behind a tree, he panted, wiping off his sweat with the back of his palm. "What!"

"Otherside." He said softly.

Kaoru turned her head at the other direction, immediately, her jaw dropped, her eyes grew wide and the bags she held fell loosely on her hand.

"Hey hey hey, let's stop." Butch whispered getting smacked with the plastic bags Kaoru held. "Ow!" he hissed.

And then she snapped. "Sorry! Butch! Do you see that? Why are they together? She was crying the other day because of him!" she whispered yet almost shouting.

Holding his reddened cheek he peeked at the couple sitting by the bench. "I don't know when I came home last night he was locked up in his room."

Kaoru placed her fingers under her chin. "And since when did Momoko break up with Sushi-senpai… she's not yet even…" her eyes grew wide once again, she plopped her hands on Butch's face telling him to her look her in the eye. "More importantly, why are they kissing?" she said, careful not to let the others hear her.

"Um, because they want to?"

"I never knew Momoko was a player?"

"She's just confused. Can we go now?"

"But… But…"

"The other two are gone already."

"Oh no! but this is urgent!"

"No it's not." He rolled his eyes. "Let them deal with their own love lives okay? Let's go."

"But…"

"No buts Kaoru. C'mon it'd be bad if they see us."

"Okay… wait wait! Come back!" she said almost shouting, she pulled Butch back it the bushes. "Listen…"

The reds parted. Momoko leaned over on Brick's shoulder.

Kaoru gagged hitting her head on the tree trunk. "I'll tell him tomorrow." Momoko said.

"What about your friends."

"They'll understand."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She mumbled. Butch sat there getting chips from one of the plastic bags.

"Sorry for dragging you here with me. You know… to follow senpai around…"

"It's okay…" Brick sighed and put his arm around the sobbing Momoko. Kaoru watched Brick kiss her forehead. "I'm here" he said in a faint whisper.

"Can we go now? They're at it again." Butch huffed looking at his wrist watch.

Kaoru slowly sat on her heels then there was a moment of silence. "What time is it?" she asked

"6:30…"

"So-sorry. Let's go now…" she looked at Butch who was getting the bags from the ground. "Are you mad?"

"No. Let's just go. Mosquitos are feeding on me."

"You're really mad aren't you? Butch!" she followed him out their hiding place. "Hey! I'm sorry already!"

He turned to her raising up his left arm holding the bags out to her. She let out a slight "oh" and got it from him. He placed his right hand over his shoulder and his left rested in his pocket. Butch nodded to her walking ahead.

"What's wrong with you stop acting so sentimental. I said sorry already!"

"Why? I didn't say I'm angry did I?"

"Well you certainly don't look like it." she said sarcastically.

"I'm not . I'm just pissed off." Still walking ahead, his back was on her.

"At me!"

"No."

"Buuuuuuutch." Kaoru whined.

'_dang.. she's too cute.'_ He bit his lower lips trying his best not to turn around.

"What are you so pissed off about Butch?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because my brothers are having the best time of their lives with the girl they like while I spy on them." He said. Eye locking Kaoru seriously.

"You could've said so a lot earlier… And you could've left."

"As if I can just leave you. Think for abit Kaoru." Said Butch walking slower.

"I'm sorry Butch. What can I do… to make it up… to you." She said, the end of mouth twitching.

Butch's face suddenly lightened up. He smiled. "Really?"

"…Are you taking advantage of me?" Kaoru frowned. He brushed off his smile, he continued walking.

"Fine! Fine! What do you want?"

Butch smiled again. "Dinner with me?" he said grinning, his smile reached his ears.

Kaoru felt her face heat up, she looked away and nodded. "Fine. Let's go home first."

"No problem!"

xxx

"Thanks. It was… yummy…"

"That's it?"

"What do you… oh…" she blushed. She cupped her hands fiercely on his face, she squeezed his cheeks making him pout. She laughed then she blew air in her mouth her own cheeks bulging on both sides. Then she pulled him closer giving him a short kiss on the lips. She smiled at him, this time, a real one. _"Thank you."_

Then her expression changed. "…but this is only between you and me!"

He was still in a pause, then he blinked once, twice and then he laughed. "Actually, I was gonna ask you to pay me back."

…

…

…

…

…

"_BUTCH, YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU! I REALLY! REALLY! HATE YOU!"_

"_I know."_ He smiled.

_Fin~_


End file.
